


Shadows (NSFW)

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: NOTE: There's some light bondage (blindfolding and hands restrained).





	Shadows (NSFW)

Gods damn him.

I’d seen him with his hands on the hips of that other woman at the bar. She had been drunk off her ass, her hands getting a bit too friendly with his body. Not that he seemed to mind. He grinned at her, flashing his elongated canines that marked him as Fae, if his height and stature weren’t clues enough.

The woman reached out her hand to brush back his dark hair, ghosting her fingertips against his pointed ear. Lorcan purred- actually  _purred_ \- at the touch. He’d told me how rarely he let someone touch him like that, how vulnerable it made him feel. Before I realized I was doing, I’d ripped the stranger from his lap, snarling in her face. I may be small, but I could be menacing when I wanted to.

Lorcan was  _pissed_ that I intervened. I knew it had only been an act to drag information from the girl, and that he never would have actually done anything with her. But the sight of someone else touching him, completely oblivious to the fact that he was  _off the market-_ I’d snapped.

I stalked through the door of our apartment, slamming it in his face. He caught it before it could hit him, however. How unfortunate.

“Elide! What were you thinking?” He shut the door behind him, following me through the kitchen. “She was giving me everything. I had her eating from the palm of my hand-“ I stopped short in the hall, hearing his hiss as he almost slammed into me. My hands curled into fists at my sides. Slowly, I turned to stare at the hard wall of muscle that was his chest.

“Which is precisely why,” I started, voice dripping venom, “I stepped in before  _her_  hand could slip into your pants.” Lorcan stiffened, a low growl bubbling from his lips.

“You know I’d never let it get that far,” he said quietly, but not sweetly. I looked up at him to meet his hard onyx eyes, disgust coating my features.

“You didn’t seem to want her to stop,” I spat, taking a step back from him. Lorcan’s lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl, those long canines flashing menacingly. Anyone else probably would have been frozen in terror at the sight of the Fae before me, his hulking frame blocking the candlelight from the kitchen. But I knew he would never lay a hand on me.

Not if he wanted to keep his favorite body part.

“You think I _wanted_  her?” He asked and barked out a sharp laugh. “You  _really_  think I would ever want anyone but you?” I only stared up at him, unwavering in my position. He raked a hand through his hair and shook his head. Something softened in his eyes, but not enough to show any real emotion.

“You’re the only one I  _ever_ want to warm my bed.”

I ignored the heat that pooled in my core at the possessiveness in his tone. I lifted my chin defiantly. “Prove it, then.”

Lorcan surged forward, grabbing my face between his rough, scar flecked hands. He crashed his mouth to mine and I gasped. He took advantage and swept his expert tongue against mine, sending shivers down my spine. It wasn’t a gentle kiss. It was possessive, angry, and raw.

This was how it had always been with us. We’d fight, sometimes screaming at each other or packing a bag and walking out the door, swearing to never return. We always ended up here though, tongues battling for dominance as hands roamed chests, arms, backs.

“I want you,” he snarled, his hands gripping my ass. Instinctively, I wrapped my slim legs around his waist and let out a startled sound when my back hit the wall. I arched my neck, and Lorcan dipped his head to oblige my silent request. His tongue dragged along my throat, nipping at my jaw. I tangled my fingers in his long, dark hair.

I winced as he shifted his weight forward, bending my ankle too far. I sucked in a sharp breath and Lorcan immediately pulled back. He must have been able to read the pain on my face because a tendril of his dark power wrapped around the twisted joint, providing a brace. Tears welled behind my eyes at the love in the gesture. I circled my arms around his neck, bringing his lips back to mine.

“Thank you,” I whispered, “But I’m still mad at you.”

He chuckled against my mouth, swiping his tongue across my bottom lip. “Let me see if I can fix that.”

Supporting my weight on a knee, his strong hands ripped the front of my tunic open, buttons clattering to the floor. I gaped at him open-mouthed as his eyes drifted to my heaving chest. I braced my hands on his shoulders, shooting him a glare that was icy enough to freeze Hell.

“That,” I growled and moved my hands to his pectorals, the muscles rippling under my touch. “Was my favorite tunic.” I wrapped my fingers around the lapels of his shirt, pulling with every ounce of strength I had. The fabric gave way with a satisfying  _rip._

Apparently, that show of dominance was all it took. Lorcan attacked my neck and walked us to the bedroom, dropping me to the bed. I watched as he unbuttoned his pants, leaving them in a heap on the floor. He stood back, allowing me to admire his battle-hewn body. My lust addled gaze raked down his bare chest, drinking in every scar and mark.

Beautiful. That was the only way to describe the male standing at the bed, licking his lips as he beheld my bare breasts, nipples peaked from his touch. I could see the shadows rippling around his fingers, dancing like tendrils of the night sky.

“Do you trust me?” He murmured, kneeling at the foot of the bed. I nodded, my gaze never straying from that hand. I trusted this male with my life. He came from a horrible past, but still found it in his heart to love and cherish me. He never thought that I was weak or lesser than because of my injury and never looked at me like I was anything other than a goddess. My earlier anger flew out the window, replaced by a burning need.

“Close your eyes,” he commanded, and I obeyed. I felt the cool touch of his shadows pin my arms above my head, a separate band snaking around my eyes. I struggled against the restraints, unsure of them. Yes, I trusted him but we had never tried anything like this before.

“Do you want them off?” The deep rumble of Lorcan’s voice in my ear startled me. The softness in the words comforted me, and I shook my head.

“No,” I whispered, the creak of the bed informing me that he had gotten up. I lay bound and blind, completely at his mercy. I couldn’t see him, but I could  _sense_ his gaze on me, admiring every inch. Lorcan’s hands were gentle as he removed my skirt. His breath hitched as he discovered the surprise I had planned for him earlier that day: no panties.

A shiver snaked up my spine as his hot breath hit my dripping center. “What a nice surprise.”

“Please, Lor,” I begged, bucking my hips. He placed his hands on my inner thighs, thumbs drawing circles dangerously close to where I needed him.

“Already so wet for me,” he mused, ghosting a thick finger between my folds. I whimpered, arching my back in search of any kind of friction. He removed his hand to pin my hips to the sheets. Before I could growl at the lack of contact between my legs, he licked a thick stripe up my center.

“ _Lorcan!”_ I gasped, clamping my thighs around his head. The blindfold heightened my other senses, his tongue bringing a hundred times the ecstasy it usually did. I struggled against the restrains, needing to touch him, anchor myself to his moment some way-

The shadows at my wrists vanished, hands immediately tugging at his hair. He worshipped me with his tongue, licking and sucking at the nub of nerves at my apex like he was a dying man lost in the desert and I offered the only liquid for hundreds of miles.

He couldn’t get enough of the taste, I couldn’t get enough of the feeling of his strong hands gripping my thighs, spreading them wider apart. He growled against my core, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through my core. Gods, his mouth alone was enough to drive me over the edge, but I shattered the moment he pushed a finger into me.

I screamed his name, damn near pulling his hair out as I came around that finger while he lapped up the juices. My whole body shook with pleasure, and I blindly tried pulling him up to kiss me.

“Off,” I rasped, voice rough. He understood my command, the shadow across my eyes vanishing instantly. I beheld my warrior, hovering above me. The heat radiating off him warmed my already slick skin, and I bucked my hips, meeting his proud length.

“I want to feel you,” I whispered, tracing a forefinger along the planes of his muscled chest. I felt his cock twitch against my hip, and I reached between us to wrap my slender hand around his manhood. Lorcan’s eyes slid shut at the feel of my smooth palm working his huge length, a tiny moan dripping from his lips. It was music to my ears. Knowing I was the only one that got to hear his sweet sounds only served as fuel to the fire burning in my core.

“Switch with me,” I demanded, pushing back on his shoulder with my free hand. He did as I asked, shifting so that I sat astride his glorious thighs, pumping his cock. He scrambled for purchase in the sheets, breath coming in short pants.

“Do you want me?” I whispered, leaning forward and arching my back so my breasts grazed his navel.

“More than anything,” he moaned, elongated canines breaking the skin of his lip. I rose on my knees, keeping my stare pinned on his face as I slowly sank down onto his cock. I threw my head back, groaning as I took him inch by inch. Gods, he was huge. No matter how many times we fucked, I never got used to the way he filled me completely.

I captured his moans in my mouth as I rode him, slowly at first. Stars danced behind my eyelids as his thumb parted my folds, rubbing at the small center of nerves that he knew made me putty in his very capable hands.

“Elide,” he growled, my mouth latching onto his neck. I bit down hard where it met his shoulder, admiring the mark that was quickly appearing on his skin.

“You. Are  _Mine.”_ I flicked my tongue over the bruise, slamming my hips into his as he pounded into me.

“Come for me, Lorcan.” I detached my lips, sitting back and sliding a hand behind me to work his balls. Within seconds, he let out a roar and found his release, filling me with his hot liquid. I savored the feeling of his cock twitching inside me, bringing me to my second orgasm of the night. Even more miraculous than the first, I dug my nails into the skin of his stomach, scratching angry red lines as I rode out my high.

Completely spent, I collapsed against his chest. Compassion swelled within me as I gazed up at my boyfriend. Why had I gotten jealous? He had proved to me time and time again just how much he loved and adored me. Sensing my thoughts, Lorcan gathered me in his arms, kissing anywhere he could reach; my hair, my cheek, my freckled nose. His hands were surprisingly gentle as they rubbed my back, soothing me after our exhausting night.

“I’m sorry for what I did at the bar,” he murmured, and I knew he was being genuine. “I crossed a line. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

I looked up at him, seeing past the mask of carelessness and cruelty that he wore and to the tortured soul beneath. His onyx eyes, usually brimming with fierce intensity, held only concern as he gazed upon me. I brushed my thumb along his cheekbone, marveling at the fragile heart that he hid so well from the rest of the world. I knew he would never purposely hurt me. He would never betray me, never break my trust. I placed a loving kiss to his lips.

“You are forgiven,” I told him, resting my cheek on his chest. “I love you, Lorcan Salvaterre.”

“I love you too, Elide Lochan.” The combination of his steady rhythm of his heart and his hand running through my hair left me in a state of utter bliss, and I sighed. There was no place I would rather be than in this moment.


End file.
